


How It Should Have Gone

by AuthorChristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute?, First Date, Fluff, Happy, M/M, based on Heaven Can't Wait, cas and dean go on a date, i'm sorry if this is awful, umm i don't know how this tagging thing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unbeta so any mistakes are my own. I'm sorry that this isn't very good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How It Should Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta so any mistakes are my own. I'm sorry that this isn't very good.

How It Should Have Gone

Castiel had a date. Dean couldn’t quite believe it but he could. Castiel was an attractive person with his vibrate blue eyes and raven black hair. If Dean was being honest with himself, he would admit that he was jealous. He wanted to take Cas out on a date but Cas deserved better then him.

Dean drove Cas to Nora’s house. 

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas said as he started to open the car door.

“Cas. Wait.” Dean sighed, “I can't let you do this.”

“What?” Cas asked, tilting his head.

“Um..” Dean stumbled, he was so close to telling Cas not to go. Instead he focused on Cas’s clothes, “You’re goinna wear that, on a date?” He asked, gesturing to his vest.

Cas looked down, “This is all I have, Dean.”

“Okay. Uh, lose the vest.”

“What are you –“

“Lose the vest, come on.”

Cas shrugged and took off the vest, handing it to Dean. Dean looked at it for a moment then tossed it into the back seat.

“That's a little better. All right. There we go. All right.”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment. He was definitely not checking him out, not at all.

“And do the buttons – why don't you unbutton it?”

Cas unbuttoned his shirt and looked at Dean, “Better?”

Dean nodded. He stared at Dean for a long moment before glancing at the road, waiting for Cas to get out. As Cas reached for the door again Dean spoke up.

“Cas, I can’t let you do this.” Dean mumbled again. He was going to do this, he really was.

Cas turned and looked at Dean, “Do what?”

“Go on this date. With this woman. She may be cool and all but she’s not good enough for you.”

Cas tilted his head, “What are you saying Dean?”

Dean put the car in drive and smirked, “I’m going to take you on a proper date, or as proper as I can get.”

Cas removed his hand from the door. As they drive away Dean didn’t miss the small smile Cas had on his face.

~~~

Dean pulled up to a local burger joint, knowing that Cas loved cheeseburgers. He parked the car and got out, opening Cas’s door for him.

Cas smiled, “Is it customary for a guy to open another guy’s door?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “It is when they’re on a date.”

“I thought you weren’t attracted to the same-sex.” Cas said as they walked into the restaurant.

“Um, well,” Dean cleared his throat, “I’m not.”

“But you’re on a date with me.”

They sat down at a booth. A waitress came over and took their order.

“Well if I remember correctly you said one time that you are neither man no women but in fact a multidimensional being.”

“Was, I’m human now Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “You have me there.”

“So why are we here? Why am I with you and not Nora?”

“Damnit Cas, I don’t know. You… I… You make me feel things I’ve never felt. Okay? Nora doesn’t deserve someone like you. Hell, neither do I.”

“Why do you always think that you don’t deserve to be loved?”

“Because I don’t. I’m just some hunter that fucks up all the time.”

“You do more the ‘fuck up’ Dean. You save people’s lives and help people. The world is a better place with you in it.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Okay, no chick flick moments. You know how I hate those.”

Cas chuckled.

They sat at the diner and talked all night. By the end of the time Dean had convinced Cas to come back with him and stop living his life as Steve. They ended the night with a sweet kiss and drove back to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on Instagram at the_names_cas


End file.
